New Life
by amykennedy349
Summary: Rebecca Potter and her adoptive siblings Ron, Fred, George, Luna and Neville move to Forks, Washington, they're vampires and the meet the Cullens


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did, but all rights (the characters etc) belong to Jk Rowling, this is also a crossover with the Twilight Saga, all rights to Stephanie Meyer, I only own the plot line, i only own Rebecca.**

Rebecca Lyra Potter was not a normal girl, she was a witch and she attened Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was a Gryffindor through and through, Rebecca had just succeeded in destroying Voldemort once and for all, she hoped that she could have a normal life now, but sadly for Rebecca, normality was a foreign concept to her.

Rebecca lived with the Dursleys, her only family by Blood, she had hoped that she'd be able to perminantely escape her relatives at the end of her third year when she met her godfather but Dumbledore had got his oar in and it was back to the Dursleys for poor Rebecca, Sirius Black was no longer among the living, Rebecca had witnessed him die at the hands his insane cousin Bellatrix LeStrange Nee Black.

Rebecca noticed that after the final battle, it had almost abliterated Hogwarts, that two of her friends, Hermione Jean Granger and Ginevra Molly Weasley were distant, that was most unusual for them.

There was a loud _CRACK_ downstairs in the livingroom of Number 4 Privet Drive, Rebecca stood up and walked downstairs with her wand at the ready as some Death Eaters had evaded Azkaban yet again, Rebecca gasped at the sight of three redheads, two were identical and the third was a foot or two shorter than them.

"Ron, Fred, George, what are you all doing here?" Rebecca asked, "rescuing you of course, I can't believe Dumbledore forced you to return here after everything you've done in the battle" Ron said.

"Where's Hermione and Ginny?" Rebecca asked, she was surprised to see all three Weasleys scowling the moment they heard those two names, "We'll explain later, but they're not coming" Ron stated, Rebecca nodded, she knew that she could trust her very first friend in the Wizarding World.

"We will be getting Neville and Luna as well" Fred and George said in unison, Rebecca got her things from her room, Rebecca was 15 years old, whereas Ron was already 16, and the twins were 17, their birthday was ironically on April Fool's Day, Ron and Rebecca were granted apparition licenses from Madam Bones and their wands no longer had the trace on then, the four of them apparated to Longbottom Manor after shrinking Rebecca's belongings so that she could put them in her pockets.

Neville Longbottom-Potter and Luna Lovegood-Potter were already packed when Rebecca, Ron, Fred and George apparated in, greetings were exchanged, "we are traveling the muggle way" Luna said, Neville and Luna were orphans now, Luna's father had been murdered by Death Eaters for publicly supporting Rebecca, and Neville's gran Augusta fought in the battle of Hogwarts, and fought to the death against Bellatrix LeStrange, Bellatrix was able to overpower and kill Augusta, thus Neville, Luna and Rebecca combined forces to kill Bellatrix.

The six of them apparated to the apparition point in London and they walked to the airport, "Have you had your blood pops?" Neville asked, everyone nodded, the six were Vampires, they'd been turned just after the battle, meaning Rebecca and Neville were frozen at 15, Ron at 16, Fred and George at 17 and Luna being the youngest at only 14.

They boarded the plane to Forks, Washington, they were the only ones who were in first class, "Ron we can tell her now" Luna said, "Rebecca, Hermione and Ginny couldn't come because they betrayed you, and so has Molly, they've been stealing from your vault along with Dumbledore" Ron said, Rebecca felt betrayed by them, Rebecca had noticed that Ron had called his Mum Molly instead of just Mum, "so that's why the were distant after Voldemort's defeat" Rebecca summarised, Ron nodded.

"We also found out that Ginny was ordered to ply you with Amortentia in her fifth year" George said, Rebecca shuddered, the thought of her with Ginny Weasley made her sick, "i don't like Ginny in that way, she's too obsessed with me" Rebecca exclaimed thankful that there was a sound charm around them, "we know" Neville said, yes Rebecca was interested in the same gender but her friends didn't care, they loved her like she was there sister.

The plane landed in Port Angeles and the six teenage Vampires got off the plane and they walked into the forest when no-one was looking, they apparated to Oak Manor.

Oak Manor was surrounded by a forest on three sides, the house had belonged to Sirius Black and he left it to his goddaughter, there were 10 Bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a library, a dinning room, a kitchen, a dueling room, a music room, a Potions lab and a livingroom, all twenty rooms were spread out over three floors.

Rebecca, Ron, Fred, George, Neville and Luna chose their rooms and they unpacked, they hoped for a peaceful life in Forks but soon they'd find themselves attracting local vegetarian vampires.

About 50 minutes away, a coven of seven vegetarian vampires had a perminant residence in the forest, Alice went ridgid as she had a vision;

 **Alice's vision**

Six new students arriving at Forks High School, a blonde girl, three redheaded males, a brown haired boy and a bright red haired girl, all six are Vampires but have retained their magic.

 **End of Alice's vision**

"Alice?" Jasper asked, Alice blinked and looked at her brother, "there's six new students attending school tomorrow, their Vampires but they've retained their magic thus they can blend in better than us" Alice said, Rosalie gasped, "i thought that I was the only one who had retained magic" Rose said, she was the only one of her coven that had magic thus she stil had her human eye colour which was almost a violet blue colour, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme had topaz eyes which comes with being a vegetarian vampire.

"Do you know they're names dear?" Esme asked, "There names are Rebecca Potter, Ron Weasley-Potter, George Weasley-Potter, Fred Weasley-Potter, Neville Longbottom-Potter and Luna Lovegood-Potter, the later five are Rebecca's adoptive siblings, they'll just use the Potter surname at school" Alice said.

"They seem to have been in a war not too long ago but I don't have any information on it from my vision" Alice said, Jasper sucked in a deep breath that was unnecessary because he's a vampire, "they were turned after the war had ended" Alice added, Jasper relaxed.

"Do you know the ages that they're frozen at?" Carlisle asked the seer, she nodded, "Fred and George are identical twins at 17, their younger brother by blood is Ron who's 16, Neville is 15, Rebecca's 15 and Luna's the youngest at only 14" Alice said.

"Luna is the same physical age as Alec and Jane so she's old enough not to be classed as an immortal child" Carlisle said.

"Let's go hunting" Emmett said speaking for the first time, the others nodded and they ran to get some elks, mountain lions and deers.

Back with the Potter family, they had unpacked and started exploring the Manor, Luna froze on the spot as she was hit with a vision, "Luna" Ron said as she refocused, "we're not the only vampires in Forks, we'll meet five of them at school tomorrow" Luna said, "great" Ron and Rebecca muttered, "at least we have magic so we are more powerful than them" Neville said, "one of them has magic like us" Luna stated, "bugger" Rebecca muttered again.

The six of them continued to explore the Manor and talked about school, the one topic that Ron didn't like, "Do they pose a threat to us?" Fred asked, "No, they're vegetarians like us" Luna replied.

"Do you know their names?" Ron asked, "yes, Carlisle works at the local hospital in Forks, his mate, Esme, they portray the parents, then there's Edward, he can read minds though he has difficulty controling it, then there's Rosalie, she's retained her magic, then there's Emmett he is incredibly strong, then there's Jasper, he can control and manipulate the emotions and finally there's Alice, she's a seer like me but hers are more subjective than mine" Luna said.

Monday came, Luna had had a vision earlier in the morning, "there's two new members of our neighboring Vampires, one is called Bree Tanner, she's a newborn one the veggie diet and then there's Victoria, shes been around for six centuries and she's a veggie, they'll be attending school today as well" Luna said, they nodded.

They had a light breakfast before setting off to school for their first day, the decided to ride in Ron's Gryffindor Hummer Jeep, since it was big enough to fit all six of them in it.

The managed to find Forks High School thanks to simple sign, it was just off the highway like everything else in this small town, "Occlumancy shields up" Rebecca said, the other nodded in agreement before they got out of tthe Hummer, they ignored the other vampires for the time being.


End file.
